Por Acaso
by Talita Sagittarius e Rafael Mu
Summary: Pandora não aguenta o tédio no inferno e arranja alguma coisa pra passar o tempo. Surge um mal entendido e a vida da garota começa a ficar bem mais interessante... Hentai cômico. FIC COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

Quando tiver entre ## quer dizer que o personagem está pensando.

Introdução

Depois da batalha de Hades, todos os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados. Tanto no inferno quanto na Terra, tudo estava em paz. Mas para alguns isso é realmente irritante.

Inferno

-Quarto da Pandora-

Pandora – Ô merda de morte! Eu morro e continuo aqui no buraco do satanás. E agora que aquela maldita Atena ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros, esse lugar ficou vazio. Só tem almas de humanos comuns. Além de morrer, eu ainda fico sozinha. Mas pior foi morrer depois de levar um fora do Ikki...

Frog Zeros – Er... Senhorita Pandora...

Pandora – Oh! Você, Zeros! Eu pensei que estava sozinha no castelo. Se você está aqui, quer dizer que os titãs também estão?

Zeros – Bem... eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, senhorita. Faz só algumas horas que acordei, e vim direto pra cá.

Pandora – Eu acordei faz mais ou menos 30 horas. Dei uma volta no inferno, mas ta tudo vazio. Tem algumas almas na 1ª prisão, mas nem o barqueiro eu vi...

Zeros – Eu sei que os cavaleiros de Atena foram ressuscitados.

Pandora – Ah, sim. Eu também sei. A vaca fez questão de me dizer isso diretamente na minha mente. Ta rindo de mim, a desgraçada. Quero ver ela falar na cara, no um contra um, só nós duas, ela ia levar muita porrada na cara! – disse fazendo gestos de luta.

Zeros – Senhorita, se me permite vou dar uma volta no castelo, pra ver se encontro mais alguém, ou o imperador Hades.

Pandora – É. Vai mesmo, senão eu vou imaginar a cara dela no seu corpo e vai sobrar pra você! – Zeros ficou horrorizado - #To com raiva dela, mas não é tanto a ponto de imaginar o rosto dela no Zeros, ninguém merece tal comparação. Coitadinha! – parou e pensou – Coitadinha?! Coitadinha é o cacete, to nesse tédio por causa dela.#

Rhadamanthys – Senhorita Pandora! Que bom vê-la.

Zeros e Pandora – Rhadamanthys!!!!

Rhadamanthys – Onde está todo mundo?

Pandora – Também não sei. Zeros, o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

Zeros – Ah... certo. Eu já vou.

Zeros sai do quarto de Pandora.

Rhadamanthys – Atena me disse por telepatia que...

Pandora – Ta, ta bem. Eu já sei que os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados. Ela ta rindo de nós até agora, aquela criatura demoníaca de pêlos roxos na cabeça.

Rhadamanthys – Sim, é verdade. Quando recebi a mensagem na minha mente, consegui ouvir as gargalhadas no fundo.

Pandora – Bem... esquece ela. Mas não tenho nada pra fazer. Eu gostaria de poder atazanar algum cavaleiro, mas...

Pandora pára de falar de repente e olha pro nada com cara de espanto.

Rhadamanthys – Senhorita Pandora... Ta tudo bem?

Pandora – AIOROS!!!!

Rhadamanthys – O que é que tem?

Pandora – Lembra-se de Aioros, Rhadamanthys?

Rhadamanthys – Sim, claro. O infeliz mofa no inferno à séculos...

Pandora – Exatamente. Atena ressuscita todo mundo, menos ele. Vou lá atormenta-lo.

Pandora e Rhadamanthys vão até o local onde Aioros costumava ficar, mas não o encontram.

Pandora – Não é possível...

Rhadamanthys – O fato dele ter sido ressuscitado, só prova que... Não foi Atena que ressuscitou todo mundo.

Uma voz divina ecoa pelo inferno.

Zeus – Isso mesmo. Quem ressuscitou todo mundo fui eu.

Rhadamanthys – Ta explicado...

Zeus – Ressuscitei tanto os cavaleiros, como os espectros, porque não sou injusto.

Pandora – E eu estou viva?

Zeus – Sim.

Pandora - E Hades???

Zeus – Ele não. Hades está dormindo em sono eterno e não sei quando despertará.

Pandora – Isso é injustiça. Atena está viva.

Zeus – Mas Atena sobreviveu à guerra e é uma mulher. Hades morreu. Agora tchau, porque tenho mais o que fazer.

Pandora – O que tem Atena ser mulher?

Zeus – O que tem? Mulher é mulher, a melhor dádiva dos deuses, eu estou sempre procurando uma nova, não importa se é irmã, filha, sobrinha ou alguma mortal qualquer. Atena ta lá na reserva, esperando sua vez. – risadas malignas – Agora vou tentar um filho-neto, já tenho minha filha-sobrinha e outros que eu nem lembro. Pode perguntar pra mulherada do Olimpo, nem as irmãs eu deixei passar! –mais risadas - Respondi sua pergunta?

Pandora – Ah é mesmo! Agora eu me lembrei dessa sua mania feia de traçar a primeira que aparece, e o pior é que só sai filho problemático. Não sei quem causou mais confusão: Helena, o motivo da guerra de Tróia ou o novo corpinho de Atena que já encheu o saco do Olimpo inteiro.

Zeus – Coitada das minhas filhas. – ele fica quieto por alguns instantes e depois diz – Até que você é bem bonitinha. Ta livre hoje à noite?

Pandora – Vai procurar outra irmã! Depois dizem que Hades que é o capeta!

Zeus – Desculpe-me. Tenho que ir, mas quem sabe qualquer dia desses...

Pandora – Tchau!

Zeus – Ta me expulsando?

Pandora – To!

Zeus – Não faça isso comigo! Você é o ovo que faltava na minha marmita!

Pandora – QUE HORROR!!!!!!!! QUE CANTADA HORROROSA!!!! VAI EMBORA!!!!!!!!!!!

Assim, a vida no inferno voltou à rotina. Os espectros despertaram e as coisas se normalizaram. Mas para os habitantes do castelo (Pandora e os titãs) a vida tava um tédio.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oi!

Esperamos q tenham gostado da introdução.

Logo postaremos o cap. 01.

A idéia dessa fic é um hentai cômico.

Comentem!!!!

Talita Sagittarius e Rafael (Mú)


	2. O Trote

Cap 01 - O Trote.

Pandora estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama e olhando para o teto.

Pandora - Antes da batalha de Hades com Atena, eu ficava aqui sozinha, mas ao menos tinha algo pra fazer... Eu passava horas chateando Aioros... ou ia criticar a música de Orfeu... se bem que eu gostava da lira dele. Mas agora não tenho nada mesmo pra fazer.

Pandora pega um telefone.

Pandora - Ah, eu me lembro quando Hades colocou um desses no quarto de todos aqui do inferno. Ele disse que era um aparelho ridículo e banal dos humanos, mas que poderíamos nos comunicar sem usar o cosmo... na verdade eu não sei direito como funciona.

Pandora se levanta e pega em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha um manual.

Pandora - Hum... ah é... só preciso digitar o código da pessoa que quero chamar e ela atende. Pena que não sei o código de ninguém.

Pandora começa a digitar alguns números, os primeiros que lhe vem na cabeça.

Telefone (Voz gravada) - Não foi possível completar sua ligação. Tente novamente ou consulte a lista telefônica.

Pandora - Lista telefônica? Ah!

Pandora pega um livro enorme e bem grosso e começa a folhear.

Pandora - Lembro que Hades disse que tem o número de telefone de todo mundo, nesse livro. Ei!!!! Vou ligar pra Atena e vou xinga-la.

Pandora fica um tempão procurando "Atena" na lista, e encontra. Feliz da vida ela começa a digitar os números.

Telefone (Voz gravada)- Para chamadas à distância, digite o número do seu país, depois o código da operadora e o número desejado.

Pandora (falando no telefone) - Mas como eu vou saber qual o número do infer.... Mas que ódio!!!! A miserável desligou na minha cara.

P da vida, Pandora procura na lista telefônica o código do inferno, e encontra.

Pandora - Certo. Digito 666, depois o código da operadora... o que é operadora? Ah, vou ignorar e tentar de novo.

Pandora digita o código do inferno e o número de Saori.

Telefone (voz gravada da Ana Paula Arósio) - Faz um 21!!!!

Pandora - Que 21? Fazer o que?... Ai, que vaca!! Desligou na minha cara de novo!!!

Mais irritada ainda, Pandora recomeça a digitar os números. Dessa vez ela digita 666, 21 e o número da Saori. O telefone começa a chamar.

Pandora - Agora acho que vai dar certo.

Saori - Alô!

Pandora - Se desligar na minha cara, eu te carrego pro inferno.

Saori - Quem ta falando?

Pandora - Eu. E liguei pra te dizer que é melhor você tirar esse sorrisinho da cara, porque você vai se dar mal.

Saori - Ah, vou me dar mal, é? Pois eu sou uma deusa e você é só uma empregadinha. E se ta achando que o Seiya vai ficar com você, ta muito enganada, porque ele gosta de mim.

Pandora - Seiya? Que Seiya? É o burro alado? E empregadinha???? Pois lembre-se que a empregadinha aqui quase te matou.

Saori - Sim, o Seiya. Não se faça de desentendida. E se ta falando do dia que colocou laxante na minha sopa, fique sabendo que eu nem passei mal. E sua comida é horrível. Nem sei como o Seiya agüenta.

Pandora - Ora sua... você não pode falar da minha comida, porque nunca comeu. Você é louca, é? Pára de inventar essas coisas absurdas...

Saori - Coisas absurdas? Pois na hora de ficar se esfregando no Seiya pra me fazer ficar com ciúmes, você num acha absurdo não. E quer saber, Minu? Eu só não fecho o orfanato e te coloco na rua, porque esse é o lugar que o MEU Seiya cresceu e ele gosta daí. Não de você. Ele vai aí só porque tem saudades do orfanato. Não vai pra te ver. E eu não quero mais falar com você.

Saori desliga o telefone.

Pandora - Que fdp!!!! Além de desligar o telefone na minha cara, ela me confunde com outra...

Pandora guarda a lista telefônica e fica ligando pra qualquer número só pra passar trote.

Pandora - Aí é do açougue? Não? Ah, é porque eu passei aí em frente e vi uma muchiba na janela. Huahuahuahuahua...

Horas depois...

Pandora - Aí é do sacolão? Não? Então porque tem um banana na linha? Huahuahuahuahua...

Adorando a brincadeira, Pandora não pára, mas cansada das velhas piadinhas, decide tentar algo novo. Ela liga para um número qualquer, como estava fazendo antes.

Voz - Alô!

Pandora - Nossa, que voz bonita!!! Tem voz de macho.

Voz - É que eu sou homem.

Pandora - Ah, eu percebi. Você é bem gostoso, ein?

Voz - Ah... eu... quem ta falando?

Pandora - Eu! Não me reconhece? Eu sou a... hum... a Deusa da morte.

Voz - E quer me matar?

Pandora - Claro que não. Relaxa... Mas você não me respondeu, você é gostoso mesmo?

Voz - Er... bem... sim, eu sou.

Pandora tampa o vocal do telefone e começa a rir.

Pandora - #Deve mais feio que filhote de cruz credo#

Voz - Pra quê ligou?

Pandora - Porque? Você está ocupado? Estou te atrapalhando?

Voz - Não. Estou com o tempo livre. Eu só queria saber.

Pandora - Ah, pois eu liguei porque gosto de você, gostosão.

Voz - Mas me diz... você me conhece de verdade ou só está brincando?

Pandora - Nossa... fiquei magoada. Acha que meu sentimento por você é brincadeira? # Hahahahahahaha#

Voz - Não sei. É que não conheço nenhuma deusa da morte.

Pandora - Hum... tudo bem. Já entendi. Está me dando o fora, né?

Voz - Não. Seria melhor se nos encontrássemos pessoalmente então.

Pandora - Ah, claro! Concordo. E onde vamos nos encontrar?

Voz - ...

Pandora - Você me ouviu?

Voz - Sim... mas... onde é melhor pra você? Pode escolher.

Pandora - Er... bem... # Claro que não vou no encontro, mas não posso dizer no inferno #

Voz - Decidiu?

Pandora - Hum... perto da sorveteria.

Voz - Que sorveteria? Onde você mora?

Pandora - Ah... moro... # Droga, que lugar eu invento? Se eu disser que moro no buraco do satanás a brincadeira acaba... # Ah, eu moro no Olimpo. Sou uma deusa, certo?

Voz - Sim, tudo bem. Mas me da o endereço do Olimpo, que eu vou te buscar e aí iremos na sorveteria que você quiser.

Pandora - Ah... sabe... acabei de me mudar e não sei o endereço de cor. Então... depois eu te ligo e te falo, ta bem?

Voz - Hahaha... mas liga mesmo? Faz o seguinte... Parece um lugar estranho pra um encontro, mas você conhece o cemitério da Colina?

Pandora - Claro! # Esse cemitério nem é tão longe daqui...#

Voz - Então vamos nos encontrar lá, amanhã ás... 17:00hs ta bem?

Pandora - Seria melhor pra mim se fosse hoje. Que tal daqui a 1 hora?

Voz - Hum... você é direta... tudo bem. Estarei lá daqui a uma hora.

Pandora - Certo. Beijos. Tchauzinho, gostosão.

Voz - Tchau.

Pandora desliga o telefone.

Pandora - Hahahahahahaha... o trouxa caiu! Vai ficar me esperando o tempo que quiser, pois eu num vou. Haahahahaa... mas... e se ele for... gostosão mesmo? Haahaahahaa... e daí? Deve ser um humano. Esse telefone também faz ligações pro mundo dos humanos, hehehe...

Em outro quarto, no mesmo castelo, um titã estava um tanto mal humorado.

Rhadamanthys - É cada babaca que liga pra me encher o saco... Vou ver se consigo cortar a linha que liga o telefone com o mundo dos humanos. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Mas ao menos agora eu arranjei esse identificador de chamadas. A infeliz não vai ter tanta sorte dessa vez. Vou dar um susto na garota, que ela nunca mais vai querer passar trote. Mas depois eu penso nisso.

Tempo depois...

Quarto da Pandora

Pandora acaba de acordar e olha pro relógio.

Pandora - Nossa... Já se passaram 4 horas desde que falei com o homem do telefone... Ah... coitado. Bem, deixa pra lá. Vou tomar banho e depois ir jantar.

Quarto do Rhadamanthys

Rhadamanthys - Não pode ser. Não pode ser!!!!

O titã parecia horrorizado.

Rhadamanthys - Eu sou um idiota. Não acredito que fiz uma coisa dessas... Não... esse número ta errado. Esse identificador de chamadas ta com defeito.

Rhadamanthys estava sentado no chão, no meio de seu quarto e sacudia o identificador de chamadas, na esperança de que o número mudasse.

Rhadamanthys - Mas... é esse mesmo o número da Senhorita Pandora... Só que... a voz... eu não tinha reconhecido a voz dela. Não pode ser. Vou fazer um teste. Ela não tem identificador de chamadas. Acho que nem sabe que isso existe.

Rhadamanthys liga pra Pandora.

Pandora sai correndo do banheiro pra atender o telefone.

Pandora - Ainda bem que terminei de tomar banho. É a primeira vez que alguém liga pra mim.

Pandora atende o telefone, mas Rhadamanthys não fala nada. O titã parecia petrificado.

Pandora - Ei! Num vai falar nada não? Então vou desligar. Eu vou desligar, escutou? Tchau. TCHAU! # A ligação devia ta ruim#

Rhadamanthys - Pelo amor de Hades... É a mesma voz! Então... Pandora estava falando sério... sim! Tudo se encaixa. Deusa da morte... sim... fui burro demais pra não ter entendido. E eu não fui ao encontro... Ai... ela deve ter ficado me esperando. E deve achar que dei um fora nela... Preciso arranjar um jeito de me desculpar. Mas não posso ser direto... Só sei de uma coisa... Pandora... ela me ama!!!

Atordoado com seus pensamentos, Rhadamanthys vai até o salão do castelo para jantar. No caminho encontra Pandora e o titã vê aí sua oportunidade de demonstrar que gosta dela.

Pandora - Oi, Rhadamanthys!

Rhadamanthys - Como vai, meu amor?

Rhadamanthys pára na frente dela, sorri um pouco e faz pose de garoto propaganda da Zorba.

Pandora olha para trás pra ver se tinha alguém atrás dela.

Pandora - Ta falando comigo?

Rhadamanthys - Claro, meu bem. Sabe que você é muito linda?

Pandora - Rhadamanthys... você cheirou, não cheirou?

Rhadamanthys - Quê?

Pandora - Olha... eu sei muito bem que você tem a sua vidinha e eu não devo me meter nessas coisas, mas se continuar se drogando, você pode parar de cumprir suas funções como titã, e aí sim eu vou ter que interferir.

Rhadamanthys - Mas... eu não...

Pandora - Isso não me interessa. Agora saia do caminho que quero ir jantar.

Confuso com Pandora, Rhadamanthys abre caminho e Pandora passa.

Rhadamanthys - # Ou ela ta muito brava por eu não ter ido ao encontro, ou então ela ta se fazendo de difícil e fingindo que não me quer, só pra eu ficar doido.#

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá, pessoal! Depois de muito tempo voltamos com a fic. Agradecemos à todos que estão acompanhando, suas críticas são muito importantes para nós!

Beijos!

Até o próximo Capítulo!

Respondendo ao comentário q nossa leitora deixou:

Lali, primeiramente, gostaríamos de deixar claro, que somos duas pessoas. Talvez você tenha vindo parar nessa fic às cegas e não tenha enxergado o nick. Mas tudo bem.

Devemos acrescentar, que FANFIC é uma criação, baseada numa história original, ou seja, podemos inventar o que quiser. Se dissermos que Thor é o Deus do mar, assim será, pois a história é nossa, e ela está num site de FANFICS, não num livro de estória (estória conto/história realidade), mitologia, ou o q for.

E por último, agradecemos ao comentário, pois apesar de rude, ficamos felizes por poder explicar pra vc o q é na verdade uma fanfic e qualquer coisa, nos mande um e-mail, pois teremos o maior prazer em lhe explicar mais detalhadamente caso ñ tenha entendido ainda.

Até!!!

Talita Sagittarius e Rafael (Mú


	3. O Conselheiro de Pandora

CAP. 02 – O Conselheiro de Pandora

Era uma bela manhã. Morcegos voavam, pessoas morriam e pouco a pouco o inferno se enchia novamente.

Pandora acorda com alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto.

Pandora - Ô desgraça! Ainda são 11:55 e já me acordam!

Pandora abre a porta.

Pandora - O que quer?

Rhadamanthys - Bom dia, senhorita! Está um dia muito bonito e pensei em trazer seu café da manhã. Mas se preferir, o almoço já está pronto.

Pandora - Eu quero os dois.

Pandora toma a bandeja de café da manhã das mãos de Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys - Eu vou buscar o almoço.

Pandora - Estão detetizando a cozinha?

Rhadamanthys - Ãn?

Pandora - A primeira e última vez que você trouxe comida pra mim, foi quando as almas da 8ª prisão se revoltaram e invadiram o castelo, sujando toda a cozinha.

Rhadamanthys - Ah... é verdade, mas não se preocupe, pois está tudo em ordem. Só vim te trazer o café da manhã porque... ah... eu queria ver você.

Pandora - Queria me ver pra que? Ah,já sei! Veio pedir dinheiro! Eu não vou te emprestar! Da o fora daqui!

Rhadamanthys - Não, senhorita! Num é isso.

Pandora - Se manda! Cai fora!

Rhadamanthys - Eu vou trazer o seu almoço.

Pandora - O quê que foi? Acha que num tenho pernas pra ir até a cozinha? Só porque Zeus se esqueceu de ressuscitar metade dos escravos do castelo, num quer dizer que eu vá passar fome porque ninguém trouxe comida pra mim.

Rhadamanthys - Num é isso. Eu só...

Pandora ameaça jogar a bandeja de café da manhã na cabeça de Rhadamanthys e ele vai embora depressa. A irmã de Hades fecha a porta, vai até a janela e abre a cortina.

Pandora - Nem sinal do sol, urubus por toda a parte e o lago de sangue está ainda mais cheio... ele tem razão. Está um belo dia.

Toc toc - Alguém, batia na porta. Pandora abre.

Pandora - Putz!

Rhadamanthys - Desculpe voltar aqui, mas vim lhe informar que chegou uma alma nova e num sei em qual dos infernos ele deve ficar.

Pandora - Isso é trabalho do Lune.

Rhadamanthys - É, mas ele decidiu tirar férias e foi visitar os parentes em Marte.

Pandora - Lune é marciano?

Rhadamanthys - Sim.

Pandora - Mas eu acho ele tão parecido com o Mú. Um dos cavaleiros daquela inútil.

Rhadamanthys - Lune é primo de 6º grau do Mú.

Pandora - Ah ta...

Rhadamanthys - Que coisa, não!

Pandora - Deixa de conversa fiada! Quem ele pensa que é, pra tirar férias sem me dizer nada?

Rhadamanthys - É que ele sabia que se dissesse, você não ia deixar.

Pandora - É óbvio! E você? Porque me olha com essa cara de trouxa? Ta pensando em tirar férias também?

Rhadamanthys - Não, senhorita. Eu não tenho família.

Rhadamanthys faz cara de coitadinho.

Pandora - É filho de chocadeira?

Rhadamanthys - Não. Eu quis dizer que minha família morreu.

Pandora - Ah ta. Mas de todo jeito, eu me acerto com o Lune quando ele voltar.

Rhadamanthys - Se ele voltar...

Pandora - Como é?

Rhadamanthys - Ah... eu... disse que sim, faça como quiser.

Pandora - E o que você faz aqui?

Rhadamanthys - Ora, eu vim perguntar pra onde mando o sujeito.

Pandora - Vir me pedir opiniões e me dar recados é trabalho do Minos. Ele também tirou férias?

Rhadamanthys - Não. Er... ele não estava se sentindo bem e pediu pra eu vim no lugar dele.

Pandora - Ta... Então leia o relatório da vida do infeliz pra eu ver pra onde mando ele.

Rhadamanthys - Ah, senhorita... a vida desse sujeito eu já sei de cor.

Pandora - É conhecido seu?

Rhadamanthys - Na verdade é seu também. É o Aioros que voltou.

Pandora - O Aioros? Mas tem 2 dias que ele ressuscitou!

Rhadamanthys - Bem, você sabe que Atena não gosta dele. Nem imagino o porquê, mas ela gosta que ele fique no inferno.

Pandora - Traga-o até o castelo. Não pretendo manda-lo para alguma prisão. O infeliz já pagou os pecados dele, e de todos os cavaleiros juntos.

Rhadamanthys - Ele vai... morar aqui?

Pandora - Não sei. Quero conversar com ele. Ele deve servir pra alguma coisa.

Rhadamanthys saiu do quarto e foi buscar Aioros. Cinco minutos depois ele volta para o quarto com Aioros.

Aioros - OLHA EU AQUI DE NOVO!

Pandora - Por Hades! É você mesmo.

Aioros - Claro que sou eu! Que outro cavaleiro de Athena vive no inferno?

Pandora - Todos eles, afinal de contas o Santuário é o lar deles.

Aioros - Ah, como você é engraçada! Eu senti falta do seu bom humor!

Pandora - Ei! Você tá diferente! Você nunca gostou de mim e agora fica cheio de alegria só em me ver, fala que sentiu saudades e tudo mais. O que houve?

Aioros - Que isso, querida Pandora! Eu sempre fui assim.

Pandora - Querida Pandora! Fala logo o que você quer.

Aioros - Querida Pandora, eu não sou interesseiro.

Pandora - E pára de me chamar de querida Pandora.

Aioros - Tudo bem, eu paro.

Pandora - Esses homens estão ficando loucos. Mas conte logo, por que você voltou pra cá?

Aioros - O Santuário é muito chato, eu tenho que aguentar a Saori, meu irmão fica na minha casa me enchendo o saco o dia inteiro, o Seiya fica querendo brigar pela armadura de Sagitário, o Shura fica se desculpando por ter me matado, o Shun fica passando correndo pela minha casa toda hora pra fugir do Afrodite e fica berrando "IKKI, O AFRODITE QUER ME PEGAR!", Shiryu fica querendo me vender pastel de vento, Hyoga e Camus me ligam toda hora perguntando se eu não quero comprar alguma escultura de gelo, Saga e Miro ficam passando trote pelo telefone, o que eu acho uma idiotisse...

Pandora - Também acho.

Aioros - E tem outros fatores também. Agora entende porque eu voltei?

Pandora - Perfeitamente. Você é mais feliz aqui mesmo. E quem te matou?

Aioros - Pedi pro Máscara da Morte usar meu corpo num ritual satânico.

Pandora - Entendo. Então seja bem-vindo novamente.

Aioros - Obrigado. E onde vou ficar dessa vez?

Pandora - Aqui mesmo.

Aioros - No seu quarto! Que ótimo!

Pandora dá um soco na cabeça de Aioros.

Pandora - Não no meu quarto, seu tarado. Aqui no castelo. Provavelmente numa masmorra.

Aioros - Tudo bem. Vou ficar o dia todo descansando lá.

Pandora - Quem disse? Você vai ser meu escravo, digo, mordomo.

Aioros - É MESMO! QUE HONRA!

Pandora - Você começa a trabalhar amanhã mesmo. Esteja na porta do meu quarto na hora em que eu acordar.

Aioros - E como vou saber a hora que você vai acordar?

Pandora - Se vira. Se for preciso fique a noite toda acordado.

Aioros - Não se preocupe, não vou me atrasar nunca.

Pandora - Acho bom mesmo. E você? - olhando para Rhadamanthys - Tá fazendo o que aí parado?

Rhadamanthys - Nada.

Pandora - Eu sei que não está fazendo nada. Então procure algo pra fazer.

Rhadamanthys - Sim, senhora.

Pandora - Senhora é a !&! Me chame de Pandora.

Rhadamanthys - Tudo bem, Pandora. #Ela ainda está brava comigo. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso hoje.#

Aioros e Rhadamanthys saem do quarto. Poucos minutos depois, Pandora aparece na sala para almoçar e se senta na mesa, começando a se servir.

Rhadamanthys chega na sala.

Rhadamanthys – Que alegria, em vê-la!

Pandora olha fixamente pro Titã.

Pandora – É comigo?

Rhadamanthys – Claro! Eu não ficaria feliz em ver mais ninguém.

Pandora – Que seja, agora cale a boca e venha comer.

Rhadamanthys – Que honra! Está me convidando pra comer na mesma mesa que você!

Pandora – Rhadamanthys... você come na mesma mesa que eu, desde que eu virei irmã de Hades e vim morar no inferno.

Rhadamanthys – Ah, é mesmo. Mas sempre foi uma honra, pra mim.

Rhadamanthys se senta ao lado de Pandora.

Pandora – Cadê Minos e Aiacos?

Rhadamanthys – Ah... eles já comeram.

Pandora – Como é? Eles se atreveram a comer antes de mim?

Rhadamanthys – Não exatamente... é que na verdade eles não comeram direito. Estão passando mal.

Pandora – Os dois?

Rhadamanthys – É.

Pandora – O que eles tem?

Rhadamanthys – Ah... num sei, mas não é nada grave. Só algumas dores no corpo.

Pandora – Que estranho... depois vou vê-los.

Rhadamanthys – Não se incomode com eles. Logo estarão bem de novo. Ops!

Rhadamanthys esbarra no copo de vinho de Pandora, que cai sujando a toalha. Pandora olha feio pra ele.

Rhadamanthys – Perdão, eu sou um inútil, vou limpar isso aqui e trazer mais vinho pra você, mas por favor me perdoe, não era minha intenção, eu...

Pandora – Ta bem, fique calado. Você tem sorte que hoje estou de bom humor. Mas você sabe porque derrubou meu copo, né?

Rhadamanthys – É porque eu sou um inútil e...

Pandora – Também, mas o principal motivo é o lugar que você está sentado. Num sei se reparou, mas essa mesa tem 24 lugares. Quando você chegou, você tinha 23 lugares pra escolher onde sentar, mas resolveu se sentar bem ao meu lado.

Rhadamanthys – Desculpe, eu não sabia que te incomodaria, eu...

Pandora – Não tem problema se sentar ao meu lado. O caso é que você arredou a cadeira tão pra perto de mim, que não posso nem cortar a carne sem esbarrar em você.

Rhadamanthys – Eu corto a sua carne se quiser...

Pandora – Apenas quero que se sente no devido lugar. Está quase na mesma cadeira que eu.

Triste da vida, Rhadamanthys arreda sua cadeira de volta pro lugar.

Aioros – Oh! Cheguei tarde pro almoço!

Rhadamanthys – Você não vai comer aqui. Sua comida já foi servida lá na masmorra.

Aioros – Num foi não!

Rhadamanthys – Claro que foi! Eu mesmo te entreguei.

Aioros – Era pra eu comer? Pensei que fosse a comida daquela criação de ratos que tem lá.

Pandora – Tem uma criação de ratos lá?

Rhadamanthys – Ah... bem... eles se mudaram pra lá antes de Aioros...

Pandora – Rhadamanthys, você cria ratos na masmorra do meu castelo?

Aioros – Ele cria sim!

Pandora – Rhadamanthys!

Rhadamanthys – Não. Eles moram lá a muito tempo, mas vou expulsa-los.

Pandora – Faça isso.

Aioros – Quando vou comer?

Rhadamanthys – Não tenho culpa se deu sua comida pros ratos.

Aioros – Mas como eu ia adivinhar que aquela coisa não identificável era comida pra mim?

Rhadamanthys – Agora já sabe. Volte pra masmorra.

Aioros – Mas eu preciso comer.

Rhadamanthys – Já ta morto. Mortos não comem.

Aioros – Eu como!

Rhadamanthys – Não vai poder morrer de fome. Daqui a pouco acostuma a ficar sem comer.

Aioros – Pelo menos a Saori me dava comida...

Pandora – Não mencione o nome da piranha.

Rhadamanthys – É. Não mencione. Agora dê o fora daqui.

Aioros – Mas eu to com fome!

Pandora – Sente-se e coma.

Aioros se senta diante da mesa todo animado e começa a se servir.

Rhadamanthys – Esse infeliz vai comer na mesma mesa que a senhorita?

Pandora – Deixe. Assim ele num enche mais o saco.

Rhadamanthys – Isso é uma honra pra você. Ta escutando inútil?

Aioros – Chu Franchu tcha bom.

Rhadamanthys – Estúpido! Não fale com a boca cheia.

Aioros – Eu disse que o frango ta bom.

Pandora – Calem a boca. Quero comer em paz.

Rhadamanthys – Quer comer em paz na companhia desse defunto ex-escravo de Atena?

Aioros – Você fica me insultando porque ta com raiva de eu estar aqui segurando vela.

Pandora – O que quer dizer com isso?

Rhadamanthys – Cale-se Aioros. Deixe a senhorita comer em paz.

Pandora – Antes, me diga o que quis dizer.

Aioros – Eu vi a intimidade com que Rhadamanthys e você estavam comendo... Da até pra imaginar que a sua sobremesa vai ser o Rhadamanthys. Huhuhu...

Pandora fica vermelha. Rhadamanthys fica roxo.

Pandora – Eu não permito piadinhas insolentes, seu escroto! Volte agora mesmo pra masmorra.

Aioros – Mas eu não acabei de comer.

Rhadamanthys se levanta.

Rhadamanthys – Obedeça a senhorita ou vou afrouxar o que sobrou de seus dentes.

Aioros – Como assim o que sobrou? Eu tenho todos. Ou você pensa que no santuário num existe dentista? Aqui não deve ter, então não me surpreende se você disser que usa dentadura...

Rhadamanthys segura Aioros pela camisa

Aioros – Já estou indo embora. Pode me soltar.

Rhadamanthys solta Aioros, que se levanta e se prepara pra ir embora.

Pandora – E solte esse frango.

Aioros – Deixe eu levar pra comer na masmorra.

Rhadamanthys – SOLTA LOGO O MEU FRANGO!

Pandora – Seu?

Rhadamanthys – Quer dizer... Nosso frango.

Pandora – Ãn?

Rhadamanthys – Digo... SOLTA LOGO O FRANGO DA SENHORITA PANDORA!

Aioros – Credo...

Aioros devolve o frango e volta pra masmorra. Rhadamanthys volta a se sentar no seu lugar.

Pandora – E isso é culpa sua.

Rhadamanthys – Ele ter pegado o frango? Desculpe, eu ficarei mais atento quando Aioros se aproximar da comida. Vou revistar os bolsos das calças dele pra ver se ele num ta levando nada e sempre...

Pandora – Não, imbecil. É sua culpa ele... ter achado que temos um caso.

Rhadamanthys – Ah... mas é que Aioros é muito idiota, e só porque nós formamos um belo casal ele pensa que estamos namorando. Ele se deixa levar pelas aparências... é muito burro.

Pandora – Formamos um belo casal? Da onde tirou isso?

Rhadamanthys enche a boca de comida e faz sinal que não pode responder por estar com a boca cheia. Quando termina de comer, ele se levanta depressa, na esperança de Pandora não voltar a tocar no assunto.

Rhadamanthys – Com licença. Vou ver como estão Minos e Aiacos.

Rhadamanthys se afasta o mais rápido que pode. Pandora termina de comer e vai dar uma voltinha pelo inferno.

Rio Acheron –

Caronte – Ta achando que sou guia turístico? E que ainda trabalho de graça? Se num der dinheiro, pode esquecer.

Aioros – Só uma voltinha! A gente contorna o rio e depois volta. É que to entediado.

Caronte – Então vá procurar outro pra atazanar.

Pandora – Aioros, o que está fazendo aqui?

Aioros – Aah! Pandora!

Caronte – Oh, senhorita! Que honra vir me visitar!

Caronte faz uma reverência.

Pandora – To fazendo uma caminhada. Andar de vez em quando é bom.

Aioros – É mesmo.

Pandora – E você ta fazendo o quê, aqui? Mandei ir pra masmorra.

Aioros – É que os ratos estão fazendo uma festinha e disseram que eu tava atrapalhando.

Pandora - Que? Não invente. Vá pra masmorra.

Aioros – É sério! Venha comigo e te mostro os ratos fazendo festinha...

Pandora – Não me irrite!

Caronte – Senhorita, se quiser, eu acabo com ele.

Aioros – Uh... Decaiu de guarda costas, ein? O Rhadamanthys ao menos tinha uma cara menos regaçada do que esse aí. Falando nisso... cadê ele?

Pandora – Não é de sua conta. Caronte, pode deixar ele comigo.

Aioros – Vai lutar comigo?

Aioros faz pose de luta.

Pandora – Não, demente. Vou acorrenta-lo na masmorra pra que pare de dar voltinhas no inferno.

Aioros e Pandora começam a voltar pro castelo.

Aioros – Ah, não faça isso. Eu posso ser seu conselheiro particular.

Pandora – Ah, é? E vai me aconselhar o que?

Aioros – Hum... diga alguma coisa que deixou você em dúvida. Qualquer coisa.

Pandora – Me pergunto porque ainda não me livrei de você.

Aioros – Ah, é porque eu sou seu conhecido antigo. Na verdade, eu vivi mais tempo com você do que em qualquer outro lugar. E a convivência acaba causando simpatia.

Aioros da um sorrisinho.

Pandora – Eu não acho você simpático.

Aioros – Não! Ah... mas mesmo assim, minha companhia não é ruim.

Pandora – Se não fosse ruim, eu não estaria indo acorrenta-lo na masmorra pra parar de encontrar você em todo canto que vou.

Aioros – Sinceramente, eu acho que você quer que eu saia do seu caminho pra você dar uns pegas no titã.

Pandora – Em quem?

Aioros – No Rhadamanthys.

Pandora – Ah, mas ele tem razão. Você é muito burro mesmo. Rhadamanthys é só meu escravo.

Aioros – Escravo sexual?

Pandora pega sua lança e espeta Aioros.

Aioros – Merda! Dói mais que o cetro dourado na cabeça...

Pandora – Se continuar me atazanando, mando você de volta pro santuário.

Aioros – Não! Não! Me acorrente na masmorra, mas não me mande pra lá de novo!

Pandora – Então fique quieto.

Aioros e Pandora chegam na porta da masmorra e vêem ratos dançando.

Aioros – Não me acorrente.Vou parar de aparecer quando você estiver com o Rhadamanthys...

Pandora – Pare de aparecer sempre. Não importa com quem eu esteja.

Aioros – Ta, mas não me acorrente.

Pandora – Ta bem, por hoje passa.

Pandora tranca a porta da masmorra e vai ver como estão Minos e Aiacos. Ela entra no quarto deles e fica escutando vozes que vinham do banheiro.

Minos – O que deu em você? Porque não quer mais que eu dê recados pra Pandora? É o meu trabalho!

Rhadamanthys – Pode deixar que eu faço.

Aiacos – Porque na hora do almoço você nos envenenou e nos trancou no banheiro?

Minos – Você ta tentando tirar a gente do caminho da Pandora, né? Quer ficar sozinho com ela.

Rhadamanthys – Lógico que não. E eu disse pra ela que vocês estão doentes. Se não querem morrer, é melhor que continuem mesmo.

Minos – Eu to desidratado. Foi jogo sujo.

Aiacos – Você só conseguiu bater na gente porque tacou laxante no nosso miojo e nos espancou enquanto estávamos com dor de barriga. Mas quando nos recuperarmos, vamos arrebentar você.

Rhadamanthys – Sei, sei... falem o que quiser. Agora fiquem quietinhos aí. Duvido mesmo que consigam se levantar da privada.

Pandora escuta passos saindo do banheiro e rapidamente vai embora pro seu quarto, muito confusa.

Pandora – Porque Rhadamanthys quer tirar os outros titãs do meu caminho?

Aioros – Porque ele ta apaixonado.

Pandora – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Aioros – Os ratos me expulsaram da masmorra.

Pandora – Eu tranquei! Como você saiu?

Aioros – Os ratos moram lá a mais tempo que eu. Eles conhecem uma passagem secreta.

Pandora – Saia daqui. Quero ficar sozinha.

Aioros – Eu sei porque Rhadamanthys ta estranho ultimamente.

Pandora – Então diga.

Aioros – Já disse. Ele ta apaixonado.

Pandora – Por quem?

Aioros – Hahahaha... você nem imagina...

Pandora – Não imagino mesmo. Não tem outra mulher aqui no inferno... Ele é gay?

Aioros – Não sei, mas ele não está apaixonado por um homem.

Pandora – Por um traveco?

Aioros – Ah, cale a boca.

Pandora – COMO É?

Aioros – Perdão, eu quis dizer, que não. É por uma mulher mesmo.

Pandora – Como ela se chama?

Aioros – Pandora.

Pandora – E A VAGABUNDA TEM O MESMO NOME QUE EU? AH, MAS ISSO NUM VAI FICAR ASSIM.

Pandora pega sua lança e sai do quarto furiosa.

Aioros – Espera, Pandora! Deixe eu acabar de explicar. Eu tava falando de você... Ei! Droga... Ela já foi.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oiee!

Demoramos pra postar, mas esperamos q gostem desse cap.

Agradecemos mt a todos q comentaram, e assim nos incentivaram a continuar.

Até o próximo cap!

Talita Sagittarius e Rafael (Mu)


	4. O Mal Entendido

Cap. 03 – O Mal Entendido. 

Aioros procurou Pandora por todo o inferno, até que a encontrou discutindo com Zeros, na entrada do castelo.

Zeros – Eu juro que não estou mentindo!

Pandora – Você é cúmplice daquele imbecil!

Zeros – Não, senhorita! Eu sempre te conto tudo. E além do mais, Rhadamanthys não confia em mim, então não sou cúmplice dele.

Aioros – Pandora, finalmente eu...

Pandora – Que bom que ta aí. Fique aqui do lado dele – Aponta pra um espaço ao lado de Zeros.

Aioros – Eu estava falando...

Pandora – Cale a boca! Um de vocês dois está mentindo.

Aioros – Ah, seja lá o que for é o Zeros.

Zeros (com olhos cheios de lágrimas) – Eu não, senhorita. Não estou escondendo nada.

Aioros – Tortura ele que ele confessa.

Pandora – Boa idéia. – Apontando a lança pra Zeros que é eletrocutado impiedosamente.

Zeros – Cof... cof...

Aioros – Confessa agora, maldito! – Levantando Zeros pela gola da camisa. – Confessa que ta mentindo sobre... sobre... – Se vira pra Pandora – Sobre o que vocês tavam falando?

Pandora – Sobre Rhadamanthys estar escondendo aqui uma garota que também se chama Pandora. Foi você quem disse isso!

Aioros – Aaahh... – Soltando Zeros que cai com tudo no chão – Você entendeu errado. Eu falava de você.

Pandora – Mas...

Aioros – A garota por quem Rhadamanthys está apaixonado é você.

Pandora – Não seja ridículo! Fazendo piadinhas comigo, seu infeliz? Não tente me enganar, agora sim te tranco na masmorra. Vou achar essa Pandora do Paraguai!

Pandora bateu em Aioros com a lança todo o caminho até a masmorra. Chegando lá, o acorrentou e trancou a porta.

Aioros – Desculpem, mas to de volta... – Olhando pro ninho de ratos que não parecia nada satisfeito com a presença do cavaleiro.

Algum tempo depois...

Rhadamanthys – O que você fez dessa vez? Pandora está de mau humor e ta me evitando.

Aioros – É que você é muito lento.

Rhadamanthys – Lento? Hahaha... Sou rápido o bastante pra derrotar vários cavaleiros de ouro de uma vez só.

Aioros – Mas é lento o suficiente pra não conseguir agarrar uma garota.

Rhadamanthys – Do que está falando?

Aioros – Huhuhu... Sei de algumas coisinhas sobre a Pandora.

Rhadamanthys – O que?

Aioros – Interessado, ein?

Rhadamanthys – Ela é a líder do submundo e eu me preocupo.

Aioros – Só isso? Então não vai te interessar.

Rhadamanthys – Fala logo.

Aioros – Num é da sua conta.

Rhadamanthys – Vou te arrebentar.

Aioros – Estou amarrado. É injustiça.

Rhadamanthys – To nem aí.

Aioros – Tira essas correntes de mim e eu conto.

Rhadamanthys - ...

Aioros – Tira logo antes que eu esqueça. Minha memória num ta muito boa...

Contrariado, Rhadamanthys tira as correntes do cavaleiro e pára em sua frente de braços cruzados esperando que Aioros fale.

Aioros – Ta calor, né? – Esfregando os pulsos, onde as correntes o prendiam.

Rhadamanthys – Você tem 0,1 segundo pra começar a falar ou eu te esfolo.

Aioros – Mas eu to falando, ué! – Ao ver a expressão demoníaca no rosto do titã, Aioros decide parar de enrolar. – É que a Pandora está com ciúmes de você.

Rhadamanthys – Ciúmes de mim? Por quê?

Aioros – Porque ela soube que você está apaixonado por outra, que na verdade não é outra.

Rhadamanthys – Como assim?

Aioros – Pô, mas você é burro, ein?

Rhadamanthys segura Aioros pela gola da camisa e se prepara para esmurrá-lo.

Aioros – Perdão! Eu explico.

O titã solta o cavaleiro, ainda olhando-o desconfiado.

Aioros – É que falei com ela que você estava apaixonado por uma mulher chamada Pandora... – Rhadamanthys fica vermelho e olha pro lado, constrangido. – ...Aí ela pensou que tivesse outra Pandora no inferno além dela e ficou com muita raiva.

Rhadamanthys – Que burra...

Aioros – Isso é verdade!

Rhadamanthys – NÃO OUSE CONCORDAR!

Aioros – Ah, mas o caso é que ela ta enganada, né...

Rhadamanthys – E a culpa é sua que se mete onde não é da sua conta.

Aioros – Mas isso é da minha conta!

Rhadamanthys – Por quê?

Aioros – É que...

Rhadamanthys – Você está com más intenções com a senhorita Pandora!

Aioros - Não, eu num...

Rhadamanthys – CONFESSE, DESGRAÇADO!

Aioros – Eu juro que não!

Rhadamanthys – Se você encostar um dedo na senhorita Pandora...

Aioros – Um dedo... Se eu fosse encostar, seria a mão inteira...

Rhadamanthys dispara a correr atrás de Aioros, que desesperado tentava pedir misericórdia por ter pensado em voz alta.

Rhadamanthys – Quando eu te pegar, vou fazer muito pior do que te mandar de volta pro santuário de Atena.

Aioros – NÃAAAAAO! ME MATE OUTRA VEZ, MAS EU NÃO MEREÇO UM CASTIGO TÃO CRUEL! EU SÓ TAVA BRINCANDO!

Rhadamanthys – ENTÃO VAI PAGAR POR ESSA BRINCADEIRA IDIOTA.

Aioros – EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE TE FALAR SOBRE A PANDORA!

Rhadamanthys – Pois vou agora mesmo contar toda a verdade pra senhorita e se prepare pra quando ela souber que o culpado de tudo é você.

Aioros – EU SEI UM JEITO DE VOCÊ CONQUISTAR A PANDORA!

Rhadamanthys – ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

Aioros – É SIM!

Rhadamanthys encurrala Aioros num beco sem saída.

Rhadamanthys – À sua esquerda tem o profundo rio Acheron, do qual se entrar, nunca mais conseguirá sair e sofrerá a agonia de se afogar eternamente...

Aioros – Pare com isso, seu sádico!

Rhadamanthys – Só estou lhe dando as opções! À sua direita tem Cérberos, o cão de três cabeças, que está faminto, torcendo pra que você vá até ele...

Aioros - Glup! – Olhando o cachorro assustador que o fitava alucinado.

Rhadamanthys – Atrás de você tem uma muralha indestrutível, portanto intransponível e à sua frente tem eu, que vou torturá-lo incansavelmente durante 200 anos e depois te mandar de volta pro santuário.

Aioros - ...

Rhadamanthys – Já escolheu seu destino?

Aioros – Espera aí que to fazendo as contas... Se Atena renasce a cada 200 ou 300 anos... Daqui a 200 anos, quando você me mandar de volta pro santuário, tem chances de ela ainda num ter renascido... Bem, na verdade depende de quando ela vai morrer nesse corpo de cabelo roxo, porque se morrer rápido, a coisa complica...

Rhadamanthys - ...

Aioros - ... Mas se ela estiver lá daqui a 200 anos, ser devorado pelo cão será mais vantajoso agora...

Rhadamanthys – Terminou o tempo.

Aioros – Espera um pouquinho que to concluindo... E se eu voltar em 200 anos, poderei me matar rapidamente de novo quando ela ainda for bebê, evitando assim sofrimento maior durante sua vida na Terra.

Rhadamanthys – Acabou?

Aioros – Sim, eu vou com você... Ah, não, espera... Se daqui a 200 anos, quando me mandar de volta pro santuário ela não for mais um bebê e sim uma pirralha nojenta ou uma garota de 13 anos, ela vai querer me escravizar e aí me matar rapidamente pode não ser uma opção... Olha, você realmente não quer saber como conquistar a Pandora? Eu até danço no seu casamento se quiser... Eu sei sapatear.

Rhadamanthys – Hum... Podemos fazer um acordo. Se seu plano der errado, eu arrumo um jeito de você voltar pro santuário toda vez que Atena estiver lá, durante a eternidade.

Aioros – Como você é cruel!

Rhadamanthys – Vai aceitar o acordo?

Aioros – Ta bem, eu aceito...

Rhadamanthys – Então comece a contar o plano.

Aioros – Vou voltar pra masmorra. Quando eu inventar um, eu te chamo.

Rhadamanthys – Você não tem um plano?

Aioros – Não, eu disse aquilo num momento de desespero.

Rhadamanthys – MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!

Aioros voa direto pro lago, onde almas penadas o agarram e o arrastam para o fundo enquanto o cavaleiro se debatia desesperado.

Aioros – JÁ INVENTEI! Glub... glub... ME TIRA DAQUI, EU JÁ... Glub, glub... INVENTEI UM PLANO!

Rhadamanthys manda o barqueiro (que até então assistia entediado a cena) tirar Aioros da água e o leva pra masmorra.

Rhadamanthys – Mais uma palhaçada e não darei nova chance.

Aioros – Ta bem, ta bem... O plano é o seguinte... – Olhando desesperado pros lados como se buscasse alguma idéia.

Rhadamanthys – To esperando.

Aioros – Oh! Quantos meses? É menino ou menina?... – O titã solta fumacinhas pelo nariz de tanto ódio. - PERDÃO! Não brincarei de novo.

Rhadamanthys nem responde.

Aioros – Bem... Primeiro, eu vou procurar a Pandora e dizer que não tem nenhuma outra Pandora no inferno além dela...

Rhadamanthys – Correto.

Aioros – Pois é né... Nossa, já deve ta quase na hora do jantar!

Rhadamanthys – Prossiga com o plano. – Fitando o cavaleiro furiosamente.

Aioros – Er... Depois... Vou dizer o quanto você a ama. Sabe, você podia escrever um poema pra ela...

Rhadamanthys – Não-vou-escrever-nada.

Aioros – Ah... Ta bem... Vejamos... Aí eu pergunto se ela quer dar uma voltinha com você... Ela vai aceitar... Tem que aceitar, né... Senão eu to fudid#... Aí você da uma rosa pra ela. Uma rosa bem preta e murcha. Ela vai adorar, sabe...

Rhadamanthys – Não vou dar nada.

Aioros – Assim, num da... Você num quer nem meter a mão no bolso pra comprar uma rosa. Só falta num querer pagar o jantar...

Rhadamanthys – Que jantar?

Aioros – O jantar romântico que vou arrumar pra vocês. Num vai sair barato não, mas vai valer a pena.

A expressão no rosto do titã fica mais odiosa.

Aioros – Não me olhe assim! Imagine vocês dois sozinhos num romântico jantar à luz de velas de macumba e talvez mais tarde até role alguma coisa a mais. Você a leva pro quarto, tira a roupa dela...

Rhadamanthys – Seu plano é uma bosta.

Aioros – Não, num é não. Você que não sabe conquistar uma mulher.

Rhadamanthys – É claro que eu sei. E não preciso da ajuda de um ignorante como você.

Aioros – Que bom, isso significa que vou poder ficar aqui e descansar, mas vê se num vai fazer merda... Se a Pandora num quiser ficar com você, vou me ferrar todo...

Rhadamanthys – Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Não pretendo mais manda-lo ao santuário. Tenho pena de Atena por ter tido você como cavaleiro.

Aioros – Ah, mas mesmo que eu fique aqui vai acabar sobrando pra mim... Se Pandora num ficar com você, o que é óbvio... digo, é óbvio que ela vai ficar com você. Hehe... Bem, ela vai ficar muito mais estressada se você fizer besteira e vai acabar descontando tudo em mim, e você também...

Rhadamanthys – Claro! Você num serve pra nada a não ser saco de pancadas.

Aioros – Isso ofende! Eu sou um ex-cavaleiro de ouro honrado e tenho meu orgulho!

Rhadamanthys acorrenta Aioros.

Aioros – Seu #$&

Rhadamanthys – Ta aí o seu orgulho. – Indo embora.

Aioros – Ei, espera! Se não tirar as correntes, vou contar pra todo mundo que você ama a Pandora, ein!

Rhadamanthys – Hunf! Vai contar pra quem? Pros ratos? Hahahaha...

Aioros – Eles são fofoqueiros! Eu não os subestimaria!

O titã decide não arriscar. Tira as correntes de Aioros e o manda ir até Pandora desfazer o mal entendido.

Aioros – Ta, eu vou falar com ela... Mas vou jantar primeiro.

Rhadamanthys o olha com mais ódio ainda.

Aioros – Certo, eu janto depois...

Rhadamanthys – E não ouse dizer a ela que eu a amo. Até porque não é verdade.

Aioros – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAU... Er... Ok!

# SALA DE JANTAR #

Pandora – O que você ta fazendo aqui? Que inferno! Vou mandar Minos colocar correntes mais fortes na masmorra.

Aioros – Eu vim esclarecer o mal entendido.

Pandora – Que mal entendido? Suma da minha frente! Cadê o inútil do Rhadamanthys pra te levar pra masmorra? Ah, é... Esqueci. Deve ta com a OUTRA. Mas eu vou achá-los e colocar essa maldita plagiadora de nomes em seu devido lugar! – A garota pega sua lança e vai decida até a porta dos fundos, no caminho onde levava às masmorras.

Aioros a segura.

Aioros – É sobre esse mal entendido que quero falar! Não tem outra Pandora.

Pandora – Não tente me enganar! Ele nem veio jantar, porque sabe que se trouxer a vagabunda, vou fazer churrasquinho dela.

Aioros – Calma, eu juro que não tem outra garota no inferno. Quando eu disse que Rhadamanthys estava apaixonado por uma garota chamada Pandora, eu queria dizer que estava apaixonado por você.

Pandora se vira e fita Aioros com interesse.

Pandora – Verdade isso?

Aioros – Claro, ele te am... – O cavaleiro sente o cosmo ameaçador de Rhadamanthys. - ... Ele... te adora.

Pandora – Você disse que estava apaixonado. – Olhando-o desconfiada.

Aioros – Eu que inventei. Quero dizer... Ele não disse isso, né?

Pandora – Então Rhadamanthys não esconde nenhuma garota no inferno?

Aioros – Claro que não.

Pandora – Então essa confusão toda é por culpa sua.

Aioros – Bem...

Depois de eletrocutar Aioros e prende-lo na masmorra, Pandora vai jantar e encontra Rhadamanthys que já tava terminando de comer. Depois de expulsa-lo da mesa por ter a ousadia de começar a comer antes dela, o titã da o fora. Decidido a largar a esperança de um dia ficar com Pandora, Rhadamanthys volta a pensar como antes. Já Pandora, talvez não...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Desse capítulo em diante eu escrevo a fic sozinha. Demorei muito tempo pra atualizá-la, mas semana que vem tem o último capítulo... E consequentemente, o hentai!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não fiquem com preguiça de comentar, é importante pra mim.

Até !

Talita Sagittarius


	5. E Você Aguenta?

Por Acaso 

Cap. 05 – E você agüenta?

Eram 22:00 e Pandora, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Decidiu então, dar uma volta pelo castelo. Levantou-se, vestiu seu roupão cinza e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas até a sala de TV, onde encontrou Rhadamanthys. O titã olhava pra TV com cara de alucinado. Estava assistindo um filme.

Pandora – Rhadamanthys...

O titã se assusta e olha pra Pandora surpreso.

Rhadamanthys – Ah... A senhorita deseja alguma coisa?

Pandora – To sem sono. Vou ver televisão também. – Se senta ao lado do titã.

Rhadamanthys – Certo, então vou colocar num outro canal.

Pandora – Porque?

Rhadamanthys – É que... er... ta passando um filme bem chato nesse.

Pandora – Você parecia estar gostando.

Rhadamanthys – Impressão sua.

Pandora – Que filme é esse?

Rhadamanthys – Nem sei.

Pandora – Eu quero assistir.

Rhadamanthys – Mas o filme é ruim!

Pandora – Não importa.

Rhadamanthys – Mas é uma porcaria.

Pandora – MAS EU QUERO VER!

Rhadamanthys – Ta bem.

Rhadamanthys e Pandora ficam em silêncio assistindo o filme. Na tela, os atores começam a tirar as roupas; os homens e mulheres se agarram e se jogam na cama, enquanto se esfregam um no outro.

Pandora – Rhadamanthys, o que é isso?

Rhadamanthys ()– Orgia.

Pandora – O que?

Rhadamanthys – Nada! Eu também não sei o que eles estão fazendo. Eu disse que o filme era ruim.

Pandora – Eu to gostando.

Rhadamanthys - # Que gracinha... Tão inocente a senhorita Pandora...#

Pandora – Mas deve ficar mais legal quando aquele gostosão ali tirar a cueca. Você acha que ele vai agarrar a morena ou a ruiva?

Rhadamanthys – An... er... ah... num sei.

Pandora - Mas você num sabe de nada mesmo! Deve ficar vendo filme pornô pra ver se da conta de fazer na prática.

Rhadamanthys – Com todo respeito, senhorita, mas eu dou conta de fazer isso na prática sim.

Pandora – Duvido.

Rhadamanthys começa a ficar nervoso.

Rhadamanthys – Pois faço muito bem, por sinal.

Pandora olha Rhadamanthys da cabeça aos pés.

Pandora – Hahahaha... Você não da conta.

Rhadamanthys – Pois acho que quem não da conta é você.

Pandora para de rir e encara o titã.

Pandora – Você pode até dar conta com aquelas menininhas fraquinhas, mas comigo não conseguiria.

Rhadamanthys – E porque não?

Pandora – Você é muito frouxo. Não agüenta mesmo. Agora cala a boca e vamos ver o filme.

Rhadamanthys está indignado.

Rhadamanthys – Eu só não respondo como deveria, porque a senhorita me mandaria pro calabouço.

Pandora – Pode falar.

Rhadamanthys – Não.

Pandora – Se não falar, você vai pro calabouço.

Rhadamanthys - ...

Pandora – Fala, seu brocha!

Rhadamanthys – Sua... Quem não da conta é você que fala demais mas não é de nada. Não agüentaria nem o primeiro tempo, se é que me entende.

Pandora – Olha como fala comigo!

Rhadamanthys se levanta.

Rhadamanthys – Por isso não vou mais discutir. Não tenho liberdade para falar certas verdades.

Pandora – Senta aí.

Rhadamanthys – Vou dormir. Boa noite. – Diz caminhando até a porta.

Pandora – Eu sabia! Ta fugindo porque não agüenta.

Rhadamanthys – Não estou fugindo. Apenas não posso manter essa discussão com a senhorita. Agora se me da licença...

Pandora – Tudo bem, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado e por um breve tempo, vamos fingir que você não é meu lacaio. AGORA SENTA NESSA DROGA DE SOFÁ!

Rhadamanthys se senta assustado.

Pandora – Agora fala o que tem vontade.

Rhadamanthys - ...

Pandora – Rhadamanthys...

O titã estava prestando atenção no filme boquiaberto.

Rhadamanthys – Ele pegou as duas, você viu?

Pandora – É? – Olhando pra TV. – Nossa! – Silêncio - Mas esse filme não presta mesmo. Até agora os homens pelados só apareceram de costas!

Rhadamanthys – Só faz falta pra garotinhas como você, que nunca viu homem pelado.

Pandora - Lógico que já vi. E muitos!

Rhadamanthys - Desses que você viu, quantos tinha mais de oito anos?

Pandora - Isto não vem em questão.

Rhadamanthys - Tsc... Você não sabe o que é um homem de verdade.

Pandora - Não devo saber mesmo. Não tem nenhum nesse inferno!

Rhadamanthys - Pensei que Giudeca fosse parte do inferno.

Pandora - E é.

Rhadamanthys - Então esqueceu de mencionar meu nome. Sou o único homem de verdade nesse inferno.

Pandora - Hahahahahahahaha... Não conhecia esse seu lado cômico.

Rhadamanthys - Cuidado. Se me provocar, eu...

Panora - O quê? Está me ameaçando? Se te provocar você vai fazer o quê, seu morde fronha?

O cosmo de Rhadamanthys se eleva e ele se levanta.

Rhadamanthys - Eu posso querer provar pra você o quão homem eu sou.

Pandora - E como faria isso?

Rhadamanthys - Eu... ora... Ah! Você não aguenta. Esquece. - Diz se dirigindo pra saída.

Pandora - RHADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN!

Rhadamanthys - Quê?

Pandora - Senta aqui!

Rhadamanthys - Eu não quero.

Pandora - SENTA AGORA, CACETE!

Rhadamanthys volta pro sofá e se senta.

Pandora – Então vamos fazer uma coisa... Você me prova que agüenta e eu faço o mesmo.

Rhadamanthys – Tem certeza? # Será que estou sonhando?#

Pandora – Claro! Pode começar.

Rhadamanthys – An... Aqui?

Pandora – Não. No quarto de Atena. Claro que é aqui, demente.

Rhadamanthys - # Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras#

Rhadamanthys avança em Pandora colocando as mãos em seus ombros e a beija. Depois de mais ou menos dez segundos de beijo, a garota empurra o titã.

Pandora – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, DESGRAÇADO!

Rhadamanthys – O que?

Pandora – VOCÊ ME BEIJOU!

Rhadamanthys – Sim...

Pandora – PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Rhadamanthys – Mas...

Pandora – VOCÊ ARRUINOU MINHA VIDA!

Rhadamanthys – An?

Pandora – EU TAVA GUARDANDO MEU SEGUNDO BEIJO PRO ABEL!

Rhadamanthys – Abel?

Pandora – É, seu miserável! E agora você roubou o beijo que era do Abel! Aquele deus sol maravilhoso!

Rhadamanthys – Bem... então guarda o terceiro pra ele.

Pandora – Não é a mesma coisa...

Rhadamanthys – Tudo bem, eu não beijo mais você. # Droga # Em quem você deu seu primeiro beijo?

Pandora – Na mão do meu irmão Shun, que era Hades.

Rhadamanthys - # Na mão! Putz! Se esse foi o primeiro, tecnicamente o primeiro beijo de verdade dela foi agora comigo. Por isso beijou tão mal.#

Pandora – O que você ta olhando?

Rhadamanthys – Nada... # Mas ela até que demorou pra me empurrar. Miserável! Se aproveita e depois me xinga.#

Pandora – Você é muito mole.

Rhadamanthys – Porque?

Pandora – Não disse que ia me provar o quão homem você é?

Rhadamanthys - # Hehe... ela ta querendo # E vou!

O titã se aproxima novamente de Pandora e a abraça, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Pandora o empurra.

Pandora – Você está babando no meu pescoço.

Rhadamanthys – Não, só to te beijando.

Pandora passa a mão no pescoço.

Pandora – Ta tudo babado, olha só!

Rhadamanthys tira a blusa.

Pandora – Porque tirou a blusa?

Rhadamanthys – Calor.

Pandora – Eu não to sentindo.

Rhadamanthys – Afff...

Pandora – O que foi? Ta de saco cheio de mim, é? Eu sempre soube que sua praia não é mulher.

Rhadamanthys – Acho que é você que não gosta de homem.

Pandora – O que você ta insinuando?

Rhadamanthys – Tira o roupão então.

Pandora – Não, espera aí... O que você tava insinuando?

Rhadamanthys – Que você não gosta de homem. Fica me empurrando toda vez que encosto em você...

Pandora – É que você não é homem. Não faz nada direito! Rouba o beijo do Abel, baba em mim... Sinceramente, acho que você tava tentando aprender alguma coisa com esse filme, mas não conseguiu.

Rhadamanthys – Ah é? – O titã se levanta – Então vamos fazer a coisa direito.

Rhadamanthys fecha a porta.

Pandora – O que foi?

Rhadamanthys – Vamos abrir o sofá-cama.

Pandora se levanta e Rhadamanthys abre o sofá, transformando-o numa enorme cama. O filme ainda passava na TV, embora nenhum dos dois prestasse atenção.

Pandora – Esses iniciantes não conseguem fazer nada se num tiver muito espaço... tsc, tsc...

Rhadamanthys a olha com ódio e continua abrindo o sofá.

Rhadamanthys – Pronto. Deita logo aí.

Pandora – Assim sem mais nem menos?

Rhadamanthys – Você tava reclamando das pré-eliminares!

Pandora – Faz a coisa direito, pô!

Rhadamanthys agarra Pandora passando a mão por baixo do roupão e abrindo-o. A garota abre a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas Rhadamanthys é mais rápido e a joga na cama e a beija. A garota se debate um pouco, mas o titã consegue tirar-lhe o roupão, a deixando apenas de camisola.

Pandora – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Rhadamanthys – Tirei seu roupão.

Pandora – NÃAO!

Rhadamanthys – Tirei sim. – Aponta pro roupão jogado no chão.

Pandora – VOCÊ ROUBOU O BEIJO DO AFRODITE!

Rhadamanthys – Quê?

Pandora – Eu tava guardando meu terceiro beijo pra aquele cavaleiro lindo da vaca.

Rhadamanthys – Pro cavaleiro de Peixes?

Pandora – É! E agora você estragou tudo.

Rhadamanthys – Mas ele é gay!

Pandora – É? Como você sabe?

Rhadamanthys – Todo mundo sabe!

Pandora – Ah! Você teve um caso com ele, é isso?

Rhadamanthys – Eu não!

Pandora – Bem... então gay por gay, fico com o que está presente agora.

Pandora se aproxima de Rhadamanthys, passando a mão no peito dele e abrindo a calça.

Rhadamanthys – EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Pandora – É o que veremos.

Rhadamanthys - # Maldita #

Pandora abre a calça de Rhadamanthys e este a ajuda a tirar.

Pandora – HUAHUAHUAHUAhua... Cuequinha de morceguinhos! HAHAHAHAHA

Rhadamanthys fica vermelho.

Rhadamanthys – Vê se não enche!

Pandora – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Rhadamanthys beija Pandora deitando-a na cama. O titã coloca a coxa entre as pernas da garota impedindo-a de se mexer e rasga a camisola jogando-a no chão.

Pandora – MINHA CAMISO...

Rhadamanthys beija Pandora de novo pra impedi-la de reclamar. A garota abraça o titã ao mesmo tempo em que tenta empurra-lo. A porta da sala se abre.

Aioros – Ahhh... perdão!

Rhadamanthys – Droga, sai daqui!

Aioros – Cuequinha de morceguinhos. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Rhadamanthys atira o controle remoto da TV na testa de Aioros.

Aioros – Ai!

Pandora – Você rasgou minha camisola, seu gay!

Aioros – Acho que ele num é gay não. Olha bem. – Aponta pra entre as pernas de Rhadamanthys.

Pandora – Pau de bicha também sobe.

Aioros – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Rhadamanthys olha com ódio pra Aioros.

Aioros – An... er... a coisa já ta ficando vulgar. Acho melhor vocês se mandarem, porque quero ver TV.

Pandora – Não vamos sair daqui.

Rhadamanthys – Volte pra masmorra, ou te mando de volta pro santuário.

Aioros – Não seja tão cruel, eu só quero ver TV.

Pandora – Rhadamanthys, sai de cima de mim.

Rhadamanthys – Não. E você – se vira pra Aioros – Da o fora agora!

Aioros – Dêem o fora vocês! Essa é a única televisão no inferno que ta funcionando.

Pandora tenta tirar Rhadamanthys de cima de sua barriga mas o titã nem se move.

Rhadamanthys – Se eu tiver que levantar daqui pra te fazer sumir, garanto que pulverizo sua alma.

Aioros – Olha... Então tudo bem. Se não vão sair não tem problema.

Pandora – Já vai tarde. Pronto, pode continuar Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys – Ein?

Pandora – Mas é energúmeno mesmo! Não sabe nem o que é pra fazer.

Aioros se senta na beirada do sofá-cama e começa a mudar de canal, até que acha outro filme pornô. Pandora e Rhadamanthys o fitam surpresos.

Aioros – Eh? Que foi? Não se incomodem comigo. Continuem! – Volta a olhar pra TV.

Pandora – Aioros, saia da sala e Rhadamanthys saia de cima de mim.

Aioros – Eu to quieto no meu canto, pô!

Rhadamanthys – Eu também to quieto no meu canto.

Pandora – Rhadamanthys, pulveriza ele!

Rhadamanthys – Se eu me levantar daqui pra pulverizar esse infeliz, vai acabar com o clima.

Pandora – Que clima?

Rhadamanthys – Ah, você ta a fim de apagar meu fogo, ein!

Aioros – Silêncio, eu to querendo escutar o filme.

Rhadamanthys – Desgraçado... Você vai ver quando eu acabar aqui...

O titã se levanta, pega as roupas e Pandora nos braços e sai da sala.

Pandora – O que você está fazendo?

Rhadamanthys – Indo pro seu quarto.

Pandora – Você num presta pra nada, tinha que ter acabado com ele.

Rhadamanthys – Bah, você não entende.

Pandora – Claro que eu entendo! Seu broxa! Hahahahahahaha...

Rhadamanthys – Você vai engolir suas palavras.

Rhadamanthys entra no quarto de Pandora e a taca na cama de qualquer jeito, enquanto ia trancar a porta. A garota bate a cabeça na beirada da cama e rola pro chão.

Pandora – Desgraçado...

Rhadamanthys – O que você ta fazendo fora da cama? Mas que droga, num tenta fugir não.

Pandora – Eu não to fugindo!

Rhadamanthys – Se não agüenta é só dizer.

Pandora – Cala a boca e vem logo! – Diz voltando pra cama.

Rhadamanthys sobe na cama.

Pandora – Tsc... Você não leva mesmo jeito pra coisa...

Rhadamanthys – Não critique antes de provar. Você que parece não ter muito a oferecer.

Pandora – Ta dizendo que meu peito é pequeno?

Rhadamanthys – An? Ah, não foi isso que eu...

Pandora – Pois pequeno deve ser o que você tem dentro da cueca. – Diz avançando no titã e tirando a cueca. - Er... bem, da pro gasto.

Rhadamanthys – Seria mais interessante se você falasse menos.

Pandora – Mas você faz tudo errado!

Rhadamanthys – Deita aí.

Pandora – Num to com vontade.

Rhadamanthys – Mas... Deita aí pra eu tirar sua calcinha.

Pandora encara o titã por um momento e depois da um tapão no braço dele.

Rhadamanthys – Eu prefiro que você não faça isso de novo. – Passando a mão onde levou o tapa.

Pandora – Seu pervertido! Olha como fala comigo! Você ta pensando o quê? Que pode ir chegando e tirando minha calcinha assim?

Rhadamanthys – Mas... mas... Você tirou minha cueca!

Pandora – E daí? Você deixou porque quis.

Rhadamanthys – Mas Pandora, seria melhor se...

Pandora - Ah, cala a boca! Você é muito lento! – Diz tirando a calcinha.

Rhadamanthys - # Lento... eu? Droga, o Aioros disse o mesmo... dupla de malditos! #

Pandora – Até quando você vai ficar sentado aí com cara de idiota olhando pra mim? Será que vou ter que fazer tudo?

O kyoto encara Pandora um momento e de repente lhe abraça e beija, passando as mãos por seu corpo. Como que por milagre, a garota não reclamou nem tentou empurra-lo e Rhadamanthys aproveitou para beijar seu pescoço e foi descendo para os seios. E lá ficou até que...

Pandora – Rhadamanthys...

Rhadamanthys – Quê?

Pandora – Ta aprendendo, ein! Continue! Continue!

Rhadamanthys - # Desgraçada!# - O titã continua.

Alguém bate na porta.

Rhadamanthys – Mas que infeeeeeeerno!

Pandora – Ignora e continua.

Rhadamanthys – Certo... – Beijando agora a barriga da garota e descendo.

Alguém bate na porta novamente. Dessa vez, mais forte.

Com mais raiva ainda, Rhadamanthys continua com o que estava fazendo, mas sente incomodado que tenha alguém, possivelmente Aioros, batendo na porta do quarto.

Alguém esmurra a porta de tal forma que dói até os tímpanos.

Rhadamanthys – Eu vou lá. – Diz se levantando, indo até o banheiro e amarrando uma toalha no quadril.

Pandora – Aproveita e mata de novo o infeliz.

O titã abre a porta e da de cara com Aioros, que se preparava pra esmurrá-la novamente.

Aioros – Fiquei preocupado de chegar tarde.

Rhadamanthys – Você vai voltar pro santuário agora!

Aioros – Quê? Não, não, me escute... Morango, menta, ou tradicional? – Mostrando uma caixa com várias camisinhas dentro.

Rhadamanthys – Ah...

Aioros – Pô, eu fiquei preocupado. Imagina só... Se vocês tiverem um filho, provavelmente eu terei que cuidar, e entre aturar um filho de vocês e Atena, fico até na dúvida.

Rhadamanthys – Não vamos ter um filho.

Aioros – Exatamente! E para assegurar isto, vim pessoalmente trazer a camisinha. Qual vai querer?

Rhadamanthys – Me da qualquer uma.

Aioros – Qualquer uma eu não tenho. Só tenho de menta, morango e a tradicional.

Rhadamanthys – Me da essa mesmo. – Enfia a mão na caixa e pega a primeira que vê.

Aioros – Ahh, quer a de morango... Custa $1234, 89 _(N.A.: Seriam mil duzentos e trinta e quatro reais e oitenta e nove centavos se fosse dinheiro terrestre e brasileiro. Mas no inferno o dinheiro é diferente)._

Rhadamanthys – Porque demônios, acha que essa camisinha vale isso tudo?

Aioros – Porque você não tem, ta precisando, e eu... tenho! Hehehe...

Rhadamanthys – Eu não tenho esse dinheiro. Me da logo isso aqui e vá embora.

Pandora – Porque num vem logo, Rhadamanthys?

Rhadamanthys – To comprando camisinha.

A garota se revolta.

Pandora – Você interrompe tudo, me deixa aqui esperando... E tudo isso, pra comprar roupa?

Rhadamanthys – Não, Pandora, é que precisamos e...

Aioros - Paga logo que ela já ta irritada. A propósito... Ela ta pelada, né? – Tentando ver dentro do quarto, olhando pelo ombro do titã, que ao perceber isso, fecha mais um pouco a porta.

Rhadamanthys – Quer saber? Dane-se. – O juiz pega a camisinha, empurra Aioros e tranca a porta.

Rhadamanthys – Pronto.

Pandora – Até que enfim! Hunf! Só você mesmo pra comprar roupa numa hora dessas. E cadê a camisa?

Rhadamanthys mostra o pacotinho pra garota, que olha sem entender.

Aioros (esmurrando a porta) – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUI ROUBAAAAAADO!

Pandora – O que você fez pra ele?

Rhadamanthys – Eu? Porque sempre a culpa é minha?

Pandora – Porque esse maluco ta gritando e esmurrando a porta? Rhadamanthys eu to com ficando com muito ódio!

Rhadamanthys – Não! Fica calma, que vou resolver isso tudo rapidinho.

Rhadamanthys sai rapidamente do quarto, fecha a porta, devolve a camisinha, espanca Aioros, o tranca na masmorra e volta pro quarto.

Pandora – Já?

Rhadamanthys – Sim, mas vai ter que ser sem camisinha mesmo.

Pandora – Ah, mas que droga! Não se sinta convencido, mas eu prefiro que agora você fique sem camisa mesmo.

Rhadamanthys – Não, Pandora, é de outro tipo de camisa que to falando.

Alguém batia na porta.

Pandora – Você tinha dito que tinha resolvido!

Rhadamanthys – Mas... – olhando confuso da porta pra Pandora.

Aioros (batendo na porta) – EU FAÇO UM DESCONTO! ABRAM A PORTA!

Rhadamanthys – Sacanagem... – O kyoto abre a porta – MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!

Aioros voa longe. Rhadamanthys entra no quarto e tranca a porta novamente.

Alguém batia na porta.

Pandora – Se for o Aioros de novo, manda ele pro santuário agora!

Rhadamanthys – Ha muito tempo to querendo ouvir isso. – Abrindo a porta e se preparando pra liquidar com o cavaleiro. – Minos?

Minos – VOCÊ!

Rhadamanthys – O que você quer?

Minos – Eu que pergunto! O que está fazendo vestido assim no quarto da senhorita Pandora?

Rhadamanthys – Não é da sua conta. Da o fora daqui!

Minos – É da minha conta sim! Eu vim aqui falar com ela. Saia do caminho.

Rhadamanthys – Saia do caminho você. Está atrapalhando, caso num tenha percebido.

Minos – O que você fez com a senhorita Pandora?

Rhadamanthys – Não fiz NADA graças a você e aquele cavaleiro idiota.

Pandora – O que ta acontecendo, Rhadamanthys?

Minos – A SENHORITA ESTÁ BEM? ESSE ANIMAL FEZ ALGO COM A SENHORITA? – Tentando tirar Rhadamanthys do caminho e entrar no quarto, mas não consegue.

Pandora – O que você quer, Minos?

Minos – Saber se a senhorita está bem. Ouvi barulhos aqui e vim averiguar! Venha até a porta, por favor. Esse idiota não quer me deixar entrar.

Pandora – Não é pra você entrar mesmo!

Minos – Mas...

Pandora – Vá embora!

Rhadamanthys – Você ouviu. Fora daqui!

Minos – Não vou embora enquanto a senhorita Pandora não aparecer.

Rhadamanthys – Ela mesma te mandou dar o fora.

Minos – Estou desconfiado de que isso foi uma gravação. Ou então você a torturou para que dissesse isso. Saia da frente ou vou te atacar!

Rhadamanthys – Não faça isso se quer continuar inteiro.

Minos – Você não me deixa escolha... MANIPULAÇÃO CÓSMI...

Rhadamanthys – MÁXIMA PRECAU...

Pandora aparece na porta atrás de Rhadamanthys, de forma que Minos só consegue ver seu rosto.

Pandora – Some!

Minos – É pra já, senhorita!

Minos vai embora correndo.

Rhadamanthys – Enfim sós! – Trancando a porta.

Pandora – É. Mas vai logo buscar a tal camisa, porque eu li no dicionário que isso não deixa ter filhos. E não quero correr o risco de ter um filho que tenha a sua cara.

Rhadamanthys – Mas eu sou bonito!

Pandora - HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Rhadamanthys – Do que está rindo?

Pandora – Não importa. Vá buscar a camisa.

Contrariado, Rhadamanthys sai do quarto e vai correndo até o quarto de Aiacos.

Aiacos – O que você quer? – olhando o titã de cima a baixo, reparando a minúscula toalhinha amarrada no quadril e se afastando.

Rhadamanthys – Camisinha. – Disse em voz baixa.

Aiacos – É, percebi que você precisa de roupa, mas não precisa entrar no meu quarto no meio da madrugada apenas de toalhinha. – Se afastando mais.

Rhadamanthys olha pros lados pra ver se num tem ninguém ouvindo e ao ver Zeros passando pela porta e enfiando a cabeça dentro do quarto pra bisbilhotar, fecha a porta, pro espanto de Aiacos.

Aiacos – Porque fechou a porta?

Rhadamanthys – Quero te pedir uma coisa.

Aiacos – Você ta me estranhando? Da o fora daqui.

Rhadamanthys se aproxima de Aiacos, que se afasta mais.

Rhadamanthys – Me faça um favor, eu quero...

Aiacos – Eu sei o que você quer. Mas caso ainda não saiba, eu jogo no outro time.

Rhadamanthys – Como assim?

Aiacos – Não se faça de desentendido. Você entra no meu quarto no meio da noite, nessas condições e quer me pedir favores... se não sair agora, eu te tiro a força.

Rhadamanthys – Espere, eu não posso falar alto. – Se aproximando mais de Aiacos - Você pode me dar...

Aiacos – Se der mais um passo eu grito.

Rhadamanthys – O que? Vai gritar por quê? Me da logo o que eu... – Se aproximando mais.

Aiacos (encurralado contra a parede) – EU NÃO VOU DAR PRA VOCÊ! TARAAAAAAAAAADO! SOCORRO!

Rhadamanthys se afasta assustado.

Aiacos – Isso mesmo, se afaste de mim! Agora saia do meu quarto!

Rhadamanthys – Acho que você num ta bem da cabeça não.

Aiacos – Quem não ta bem é você. Desapareça daqui.

Rhadamanthys – Você é minha última esperança! Dando um passo em direção ao espectro.

Aiacos – SOCOOOOORRO!

Rhadamanthys - Porque está gritando? Eu só preciso que me dê uma camisinha e vou embora.

Aiacos – Só... só isso?

Rhadamanthys – Sim!

Desconfiado, Aiacos vai até o armário, pega uma camisa e joga pra Rhadamanthys.

Aiacos – Agora vá embora.

Rhadamanthys – Não é essa camisa que eu quero! Quero aquela que coloca... er... – o titã coloca a mão sobre a toalha.

Aiacos – Seu tarado pervertido! Ta pensando que aqui é sex shop, é? – Se afastando mais ainda de Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys – Já entendi, você não tem. – Virando-se e indo até a porta.

Aiacos – Espera... – Pegando uma enorme caixa numa gaveta e mostrando pra Rhadamanthys. – escolhe uma aí.

Rhadamanthys - # Nossa, aqui tem muito mais do que o Aioros tinha. Mas não tenho tempo pra escolher. # - Pegando a primeira que apareceu. – Ei, o que é isso? – Pegando um chicote, algemas, uma máscara do Zorro e um espartilho.

Aiacos – DEIXA ISSO AÍ! Agora cai fora! Que inferno! Se eu dou uma coisa, já quer outra!

Rhadamanthys larga os acessórios e volta correndo pro quarto com a camisinha na mão.

Abre a porta, entra e a tranca. Pandora estava jogando paciência no computador.

Rhadamanthys – Consegui!

Pandora se vira, o encara com tédio e volta a olhar pro monitor.

Rhadamanthys – Desliga isso e volta pra cama!

Pandora – Você demorou demais. Não to mais afim.

Rhadamanthys – Ahh... Mas... mas... #Ja sei!# Hunf! Sabia que ia desistir. Você não é de nada mesmo...

Pandora – Quem não é de nada é você.

Rhadamanthys – Quem desistiu não foi eu. Mas tuuudo bem... Eu não gosto mesmo de garotas que não agüentam nada.

A garota se vira e encara o titã.

Pandora - Tudo bem. Eu vou te mostrar. – Desliga o computador e vai pra cama, fazendo sinal para que Rhadamanthys fizesse o mesmo.

Rhadamanthys - #Consegui! Hehehe#

O titã a segue e senta na cama de frente pra garota.

Pandora – Cadê a camisinha?

Rhadamanthys – Ta aqui. – mostrando o pacotinho.

Pandora – Que coisa sinistra... Num tem nem buraco pra enfiar os braços.

Rhadamanthys - ...

Pandora – Tira logo essa toalhinha – Tirando a toalha do quadril do titã – Aahh... Agora num da mais! – olhando meio desapontada pra entre as pernas dele.

Rhadamanthys – O que você queria? Acha que é fácil manter o clima e a concentração depois que aqueles dois idiotas vieram esmurrar a porta e me importunar? E ainda tive que ir buscar camisinha com o Aiacos que tava dando uma de maluco pensando que eu queria agarrá-lo.

Pandora – Você queria agarrar o Aiacos?

Rhadamanthys – NÃO!

Pandora – Bem que eu desconfiava que você preferia homem... – Rhadamanthys fica indignado – Mas de todo jeito agora num da mais apontando pra entre as pernas dele.

Rhadamanthys – Isso não é problema. Rapidinho está "pronto" de novo.

Pandora – O que vai fazer? Vai cantar pra subir?

Rhadamanthys – Não. Vou fazer isso. – Agarrando Pandora, que também não perdeu tempo e começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo do titã.

Depois de três minutos de agarra-agarra...

Rhadamanthys – Agora vou colocar a camisinha e...

O telefone toca.

Rhadamanthys – Só um momento... – se levanta e arranca os fios do telefone. – Pronto. Ahhh... Não coloque isso na boca!

Pandora ia colocar a camisinha na boca, mas pára antes.

Pandora – Porque não? Esse treco cheira a morango.

Rhadamanthys – Mas não é pra comer. Me da isso aqui – tomando o pacotinho das mãos da garota, que fica emburrada.

Pandora – Hunf! Por que teria cheiro de morango se num fosse pra comer?

Rhadamanthys – É pra incentivar as pessoas a fazerem sexo oral.

Pandora – O que é sexo oral?

Rhadamanthys – Afff...

Pandora – Porque não quer me dizer?

Rhadamanthys – Você é muito bobinha.

Pandora – Sou nada! Você sabe por que é depravado. Responda logo.

Rhadamanthys – Sexo oral é... bem, essa camisinha serve para incentivar as pessoas que só pensam em comida a fazer sexo.

Pandora - ...

Rhadamanthys – Entendeu?

Pandora – Se você ta dizendo... Mas eu não só penso em comida, então porque trouxe essa?

Rhadamanthys – Não tinha outra. – abrindo o pacotinho, pegando a camisinha e colocando.

Pandora observava achando muito estranho. Rhadamanthys terminou de colocar e beijou a garota, que rapidamente interrompeu.

Pandora – Rhadamanthys...

Rhadamanthys – O que?

Pandora – Você num ta pensando em colocar isso – aponta pra entre as pernas dele – em mim não, né?

Rhadamanthys – Como é que é? Claro que sim!

Pandora – Ahhh, mas... mas...

Rhadamanthys – Eu vou devagar.

Pandora – Que você vai devagar eu sei, afinal, você é lento em tudo...

Rhadamanthys - #Maldita!#

Pandora - ... Mas então... bem, me da uma caneta.

Rhadamanthys – Você quer o que?

Pandora – Uma caneta. Rápido!

Contrariado, rapidamente o titã pega uma caneta na escrivaninha e volta.

Rhadamanthys – O que vai fazer com isso?

Pandora – Vem cá! – Se aproximando mais de Rhadamanthys – Vou fazer uma linha pontilhada mostrando até onde você vai poder colocar.

Rhadamanthys – Você ta doida? Ta pensando em rabiscar o meu...

Pandora – Fica quieto!

Rhadamanthys – Você não vai fazer isso!

Pandora – Claro que vou! – Aproxima a caneta, mas Rhadamanthys a segura. – Me solta!

O titã tira a caneta das mãos de Pandora e joga longe.

Pandora – Você vai buscar!

Rhadamanthys – Não vou não. Pára com isso e vamos continuar.

Pandora – Ta bom, mas se eu mandar você parar, você pára!

Rhadamanthys – Paro.

Pandora – Promete?

Rhadamanthys – Prometo.

Pandora – Jura?

Rhadamanthys – Juro.

Pandora – Jura pela morte da sua mãe? Ah, sua família toda já morreu... Faz um juramento de sangue?

Rhadamanthys – Er... Faço...

Pandora – Então vou escrever o contrato em que você vai assinar com sangue, porque se num cumprir, você da sua alma pra mim.

Rhadamanthys – Mas minha alma já é sua!

Pandora – Droga, você num tem nada!

Rhadamanthys – Pandora, eu vou parar se você quiser... sua fraquinha!

Pandora – Seu miserável! Fraco é você! Pára de enrolar e vem logo.

Rhadamanthys beija Pandora na boca, no pescoço e a deita na cama, ficando por cima dela.

Pandora – Rhadamanthys...

Rhadamanthys – Que?

Pandora – Ta doendo...

Rhadamanthys – Ta, vou mais devagar.

Pandora – Só se você for uma lesma.

Rhadamanthys – Afff...

Pandora – Saia daí.

Rhadamanthys – O que?

Pandora – Você não está fazendo direito. Eu vou te mostrar como é.

Rhadamanthys – Você vai me mostrar?

Pandora – Eu vou ficar por cima.

Rhadamanthys – Ah... er... ok.

Rhadamanthys sai de cima da garota, que senta em sua barriga, mas desequilibra e cai da cama.

Rhadamanthys – Hehehe...

Pandora – Ta rindo do quê, energúmeno? Vai, fica por cima mesmo.

Novamente trocam de lugar.

Rhadamanthys – Ta doendo?

Pandora – Se tivesse, eu já teria te jogado no chão.

Rhadamanthys – Ah... Eu... Posso ir mais rápido?

Pandora – Não só pode, como deve.

Rhadamanthys aumenta o ritmo. Pandora o abraça forte e a "coisa" parece que vai indo bem... até que...

O celular de Pandora avisa que chegou uma mensagem.

Pandora – Pára tudo que eu quero ler.

Rhadamanthys – Você lê depois!

Pandora – Eu quero ler agora! To curiosa.

Rhadamanthys – Deve ser coisa sem importância...

Pandora – Sai, que eu quero ler.

Rhadamanthys – Espera aí. Não preciso sair. Vou tentar trazer o celular com telecinésia.

Pandora – Você tem poderes telecinéticos?

Rhadamanthys – Não, mas na hora H eu me esforço. – O titã traz o celular através de telecinesia e entrega pra garota.

Pandora – Ah, é promoção da operadora. "Mande dois milhões de torpedos por $6,00".

Rhadamanthys – Agora que já leu, podemos continuar?

Pandora – Espera só mais um pouquinho, que eu vou ligar pra operadora porque quero a promoção.

Rhadamanthys – Tem um negócio estranho no seu celular.

Pandora – O quê?

Rhadamanthys – Aqui... – pegando o celular da mão da garota e apertando-o com força.

Pandora – Você estragou meu celular!

Rhadamanthys – Acontece... – jogando o que sobrou do aparelho no chão.

Pandora – Você vai me pagar, né?

Rhadamanthys – Vou, mas desse jeito. – Beija Pandora e continua o que estavam fazendo.

Duas horas e meia depois...

Rhadamanthys – Foi bom pra você?

Pandora – Mais ou menos.

Rhadamanthys – Hunf...

Pandora – Você demorou muito.

Rhadamanthys – Mas isso é bom, ué!

Pandora – Só porque eu fiz direito.

Rhadamanthys – Você não fez nada!

Pandora – Claro que fiz! E muito bem!

Rhadamanthys – Você planejou tudo, né? Confessa.

Pandora – Planejei o que?

Rhadamanthys – Planejou tudo desde o dia que ligou pra mim, marcando um encontro no cemitério da colina.

Pandora fica com vergonha.

Pandora – Ah, então você foi o trouxa que atendeu...

Rhadamanthys – Desculpe por eu não ter ido.

Pandora – Você não foi? Ah, perdeu a graça...

Rhadamanthys – Como assim?

Pandora – Eu nem sabia que era você. Tava passando trote.

Rhadamanthys - ...

Pandora – Que foi?

Rhadamanthys – Nada. – Ficou triste.

Pandora – A partir de agora pode voltar a me tratar como "Senhorita Pandora".

Rhadamanthys – Ta certo, senhorita.

Pandora – Até porque eu vi que você realmente não é de nada.

Rhadamanthys – Me perdoe por tê-la desapontado, senhorita.

Pandora – Você não vai discutir?

Rhadamanthys – Eu jamais me atreveria a discutir com a senhorita. Agora, com licença que vou me retirar.

Pandora – Se você não discute não tem graça!

Rhadamanthys cata suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e começa a vesti-las.

Pandora – Como pretende me pagar o celular?

Rhadamanthys – Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Compro outro pra você.

Pandora – Mas eu não quero seu dinheiro miserável.

Rhadamanthys – O que quer que eu faça então? – Terminando de vestir a última peça de roupa e indo pra porta.

Pandora – Eu quero que você me pague... assim. – Se aproxima e beija Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys – Não sou garoto de programa.

Pandora – Não estou dizendo que seja.

Rhadamanthys – Hum... – O titã se vira pra porta, dando as costas pra Pandora – Ta bem. Mas dessa vez você vai ao quarto do Aiacos buscar a camisinha.

Pandora – Ta bem eu vou. – Vestindo o roupão.

Rhadamanthys, ainda virado pra porta sorri.

Rhadamanthys - # Consegui! Consegui! Eu sou demais! #

Pouco tempo depois, Pandora volta do quarto de Aiacos, com algumas camisinhas e para a surpresa (e azar) do titã, com as algemas, chicote, máscara do Zorro e espartilho.

Depois de "pagar" o celular, o titã "pagou" o computador, o playstation, a TV, o rádio, o videocassete, o DVD... pondo assim um fim aos dias de tédio de Pandora e um lucro no bolso de Aiacos... e seu revendedor Aioros.

FIM.

Oiee!

Finalmente terminei!

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi muito difícil fazer esse capítulo. E a conclusão que cheguei foi "Hentai nunca mais!"

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic.

Agradeço a um certo Zorro que foi a minha maior fonte de inspiração pra esse capítulo. Rsrsrs

Até !

Talita Sagittarius

11/02/2006


End file.
